jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
May Day
May Day is the secondary antagonist in the 1985 film A View to a Kill as the chief bodyguard and enforcer of the film's villain, Max Zorin. She is an original character, created specifically for the film and is played by actress Grace Jones. The character made a return as a playable multiplayer character in the games GoldenEye and Nightfire. Film biography May Day is the henchwoman and lover of chief villain Max Zorin. She is portrayed as the head of an all-female group of guards for Zorin and the secondary antagonist. She also has superhuman strength; in one scene, she lifts a man over her head with no apparent effort. She first appears in the film wearing a red nun-like suit when she was trying to steady Zorin's horse, Pegasus. Early in the film, she kills Bond's French contact using a poisoned stage prop. Bond then goes on a chase to try to track her down. She first climbs the Eiffel Tower, with Bond in pursuit, and then parachutes from the structure. Bond then tries to follow her in a car, but she eventually gets away. May Day and Bond next encounter one another at Zorin's horse farm during his annual thoroughbred sale. May Day then sleeps with Bond but shortly afterwards, she kills Bond's MI6 companion Sir Godfrey Tibbett while he is taking a Rolls-Royce through a car wash, She also participates in attempting to drown Bond in said car, later kills his CIA contact Chuck Lee, and participates in the murder of Zorin's stooge at San Francisco City Hall, Howe. Zorin's ultimate "business plan" is eventually revealed as an operation to monopolize the American computerchip market. To this purpose, he prepares to flood a mine near Silicon Valley which he is using in his scheme to destroy the region. After infiltrating the mine and learning the details of the plan, Bond and companion Stacey Sutton try to escape, but May Day, Jenny Flex and Pan Ho take up pursuit. Sutton gets away, but when Zorin floods the mine, Bond and May Day are swept away by the floodwaters. May Day realizes that Zorin abandoned her to die, and she and Bond put aside their differences for the sake of survival. Once the waters start to subside, the two proceed to the fault where Zorin has set a bomb whose detonation would cause a massive earthquake that would lead to the flooding of Silicon Valley. May Day uses her strength to help Bond recover the bomb and put it on a handcar to send it out of the mine. However, the brakes on the car unexpectedly activate, blocking the car, so May Day decides to stay on the car and hold the brakes open. Bond tries to get her to jump and save herself, but she defies him, giving him one last request, "Get Zorin for me!" As Zorin and his remaining henchmen are sitting in an airship over San Francisco Bay, looking at the culmination of their plan, they suddenly see May Day exiting the mine with the bomb. Upon noticing the blimp, May Day casts Zorin a last defiant stare. The bomb then explodes, killing her; but foiling Zorin's master plan. Her last request is subsequently fulfilled when Zorin slips off the Golden Gate Bridge in his final confrontation with Bond. Notes *Despite being one of the, arguably, evilest villains, she is one of the few to change sides and become an ally, along with Pussy Galore in ''Goldfinger'' and Jaws in ''Moonraker''. Gallery May_Day_(Grace_Jones)_-_Profile.jpg MeBwF1yMl2iTmz9DKcLxfmQ.jpg 2b2c6440dc3ba44440e2c3ee01647276.jpg 50mayday.jpg grace-jones-view-t_may_day.jpg T_mayday.jpg tumblr_m4uwm6q5p11qdhje7o1_400.jpg Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Villains May Day May Day Category:Deceased characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) multiplayer characters